Harry Potter, Prince of Arendale
by ijedi
Summary: Elsa and Anna find out that their father had a younger sister, who was lost at sea many years ago. With Great Pabbie's help, the two sisters locate their cousin. Harry Potter moves to live with his cousins to Arendale. Kristanna, Elsa not sure, Harry/Hermione probably, but this might change. Later, Elsa and Anna also help Harry during his 5th year at Hogwarts.
1. Cousin Harry

Chapter 1

It was a sunny day in Arendale. A few weeks passed since the eventful adventure. Princess Anna was running around in the castle. "Anna, stop this, I am trying to work," spoke Elsa as Anna ran into her sister's room.

"Anna, what is going on?" asked the older sister.

"Elsa, can we play? Kristoff left to see the trolls, and I am really bored," spoke Anna as she looked at her sister.

"Anna, I am sorry but I have work to do," spoke Elsa as she continued to read the documents that lay before her.

"You are no fun," spoke Anna as she took a step towards Elsa but accidentally lost balance and fell.

"Ouch," spoke Anna as she hit a drawer, and accidentally opened it.

"Anna, are you alright?" spoke Elsa as she stood up from her chair and looked at her sister.

"I am fine, I guess," spoke Anna as she prepared to close the drawer, but saw a small diary in it. The young woman took the book and opened it.

"Elsa, look, this is a diary written by our grandmother," spoke Anna as Elsa leaned forward, looking at the diary.

"It has been years since I saw my youngest child, but I have not heard of her since the storm. I lost my husband, and my daughter that night. I must not give up on searching for them," read Elsa.

"We have an Aunt? Why has father never told us about her?" spoke Anna

"I think that father might actually not have known. Known our grandmother, he might not have wished to burden our father with knowledge of that she had a younger sister who had not survived that storm,"

"But that means,"

"Yes, I think we need to speak with Grand Pabbie," spoke Elsa as she stood up approached the door.

"Elsa, what about your work?" questioned Anna.

"Work will have to wait. If it is possible that our aunt actually survived, we need to make sure to find that out," spoke Elsa as she exited the doorway, Anna following her. The two sisters walked to the stables, where they took the horses and rode to see the Trolls.

"Hello Elsa, Anna," spoke Grand Pabbie when he saw the two royal women approaching their land.

"It's good to see you again," smiled Anna

"I can see that something bothers you. What is it Elsa?" asked the troll.

"We found out that we had an Aunt, who might have survived," spoke Elsa

"Ah yes, lovely Lily. She was a kind girl with fiery and feisty temper; somewhat resembling young Anna, if what Kristoff told us is true. Yes, after the incident, your grandmother asked me to remove memories of her youngest child from Agdar, so that your father would not know about this tragedy,"

"Do you know if we can find her?"

The troll paused. "I remember a week ago Kristoff purchased some necklace in the village, and I think it has some magical properties," spoke the troll as Kristoff arrived.

"Hello Grand Pabbie, o, hey Anna, Queen Elsa," spoke Kristoff

"Please, stop with formalities Kristoff, I might be Queen, but I am also your girlfriend's older sister," spoke the Queen.

"Kristoff, I told the Elsa that you bought some necklace a week ago,"

"What? Yes, I remember, I tried to find some gift that," began Kristoff as he looked at Anna and blushed. Elsa shook her head, as the two lovebirds blushed.

"Can I take a look?" asked the troll. After Kristoff gave him the necklace, the troll examined it.

"Yes, it is indeed a magical necklace. It can help find people. Put your hand on it, and I will help you," spoke Grand Pabbie as Elsa put her hand on the necklace.

The troll touched the necklace first, and then Elsa's hand before saying some phrase. An image appeared before them of a house. "The spell detected that she lives at that address

"Four Privet Drive, huh? I wonder where this is located," spoke Anna.

"Magic tells me this is in England. I can modify this necklace to serve as a temporary portal to get from here to there, so that you can visit your family," spoke Grand Pabbie as Elsa and Anna held the necklace.

"I, we will be back soon. I promise," spoke Anna as the two young women disappeared from sight.

When the royal sisters looked around, they saw very different surroundings. "OK, this place looks so weird," spoke Anna as the two sisters searched for the address.

"Let me speak first Anna, we don't know who else might leave in this house," spoke Elsa as she led her sister to one house and then knocked on the door.

A fat man opened the door. "Get lost," spoke he before the man realized who stood before him.

"Petunia," screamed the man

"What is it, dear?" spoke a female voice

"We are in a big trouble," spoke the man, as he helped the two ladies enter his house.

"This man is so weird, I mean, common, why would he be afraid of two strangers he never met, unless," spoke Anna as she tried not to laugh.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale, Princess Anna of Arendale, it is a pleasure to meet you," spoke the fat man as he led the two women to the living room.

"What is it Vernon?" asked Petunia as she entered the living room before freezing in her place.

"Could you tell us what is going on?" asked Elsa

"You, you, Your Majesty, everyone in the world knows whom you are because of an incident that occurred a few weeks ago," spoke the man as he observed the two royal women.

"We don't want to bother you. We just learned that Lily, our Aunt lives at this address," spoke Elsa.

"My sister is dead!" spoke Petunia quickly.

"I did not know Aunt Lily had another sister," spoke Anna

"No, she was my adoptive sister. My parents were on the beach one night, and they found a shipwreck survivor with a young girl. Before he died, he said that the girl's name was Lily," spoke Petunia. Elsa could feel tensions rise in the room.

"Elsa, the necklace is broken. We are so sorry, but we thought that Aunt Lily lived here. We hoped to meet with her," spoke Anna as two boys entered the room. One was chasing and bullying the other.

"What's going on here?" asked Elsa as she created a small ice wall between the two boys. When she was sure that the bully would not chase the other boy, Elsa instantly thawed the ice.

Everyone was stunned, but mostly the thin boy. "Bullying is not nice, apologize," spoke Anna as she approached the other boy.

"My cousin deserved it!" spoke the fat boy as Anna glared at him.

"Cousin? Are you by any chance related to Lily, the adopted sister of Petunia?" asked Elsa, as Harry still did not know what to say.

"My name is Harry Potter. Lily Evans was my mother," Harry reasoned he made a mistake, as Anna jumped and put Harry in a hug.

"I can see that your treatment of Harry is really bad, so I decided to take him with me. I am sure that anyone learns how you treated Harry; you would be in big trouble. That is, if he wants to come with us," spoke Elsa.

"Fine, just make sure he does not come back to us anymore. Good riddance. Take your bag and leave," spoke Vernon as Harry quickly journeyed upstairs to get his bag.

"Are you ready?" asked Anna when she saw that her fifteen years old cousin had his large trunk with him.

"Yeah. I always dreamed to find somewhere else to live," spoke Harry, as he still did not know what to say.

"Well, of we go," spoke Anna as the three people left the house, "That's a strange pet you have,"

"Her name is Hedwig, she is my messenger owl," spoke Harry, "Is it true, are you really Queen Elsa of Arendale?"

"Yes, and you are our cousin. Our small family will finally be fully reunited," smiled Anna as the three people walked on the street.

Suddenly, Anna felt coldness. "Elsa?"

"I am not doing anything," spoke Elsa as she looked around. Two tall figures with dark robes and hoods appeared before them.

"Expecto Patronum," spoke Harry, at the same time as Elsa shot ice at the two monsters. The two instantly retreated.

"Why are Dementors here?" thought Harry as he looked at his older cousin.

A magical letter appeared before the group. "Harry Potter, you performed magic in front of a Muggle. You must await your trial, which will be held in a few days," spoke the howler before it disappeared.

"Let's not stay and find out who else plans to attack us," spoke Elsa as she took out the necklace and put her hand on it. She then held Anna's hand, who held Harry's one and the three disappeared.

"Welcome to Arendale Harry Potter," spoke Elsa as Harry looked around.

He saw a troll. "Hello son of Lily," spoke Grand Pabbie.

"Don't worry, this is Gran Pabbie. He is a troll. He is the leader of the trolls who live here; they are the Kristoff's family," spoke Anna as Kristoff arrived.

"Anna," spoke the man as he then saw the newly arrived person, "Hello my name is Kristoff,"

"My name is Harry Potter," spoke Harry.

"Anna, since you were so bored not so long ago, you should go spend time with Kristoff," spoke Elsa

"Oh no, you don't. I want to show the palace to Harry as well. Don't worry, Kristoff will come with us," spoke Anna as Elsa sighed. Elsa found the two horses on which the two sisters traveled. Elsa sat on the first; Harry sat on he other, while Kristoff and Anna rode on Sven.

"Wow, you have such a beautiful castle here," spoke Harry as the group entered the Castle Gates.

"Well, this is your castle too, you know, since you are our cousin," smiled Anna as the group entered the castle.

"Hello, I am Olaf, and I like warm hugs," spoke the snowman as he looked at the group. "Who is this dark haired guy? I have not seen him here before,"

"Olaf, this is Harry Potter, he is our cousin," spoke Elsa

"Harry Potter?" questioned the snowman before he saw Hedwig.

"Is that an owl also made of snow?" wondered Olaf.

"No, Olaf, this is a regular owl," smiled Elsa

"Okay, see you," spoke Olaf as he ran away.

"I know that magic exists, but talking snowmen?" wondered Harry

"Harry, you should have seen Marshmallow," giggled Anna as Elsa looked at her sister.

"Queen Elsa, I see you returned. Was your trip successful?" spoke Kai as he approached the room.

"Yes, meet Harry, our cousin," spoke Elsa

"Hello, my name is Harry Potter,"

"Please help him settle in the largest guestroom on the floor next to the royal bedrooms," spoke Elsa

"Kai will help you settle Harry. Now, if you excuse me, I have work to do," spoke Elsa as she left.

The rest of the group traveled to the guest room. After Kai opened the door, Harry gasped. The room was huge; it was way bigger than the largest room in Privet Drive. "This is your room, your Highness," spoke Kai but Harry did not respond.

"Prince Harry?" asked Kai

"I am Harry, not Prince Harry," protested Harry Potter.

"Young Prince, your mother was our former King's younger sister, which makes you Queen Elsa and Princess Anna's cousin, and Prince," spoke Kai as he helped to put the trunk in the room.

"Prince Harry, I will let the other servants know to prepare you room," spoke Kai.

"Wonderful. Say, would you like to spend time with me and Kristoff," spoke Anna as Harry nodded. He could not believe his luck. It had to be a dream. If it was, he planned to fully enjoy it.

Later, on Privet Drive Auror Tonks looked around, but saw no sign of Harry Potter. An older Wizard approached her. "Remus, tell Professor Dumbledore that Harry disappeared," spoke Tonks as the apparated away to her home, while Remus Lupin apparated to find Dumbledore.

A/N: I know this chapter might have been a bit cheesy, but I wanted to write a plausible crossover start, where Harry is Elsa's cousin, and the way Elsa found him. This will follow book 5, but the plot will become more AU as the story progresses.


	2. A day in Arendale

Chapter 2

Harry Potter felt at peace. Suddenly, the peaceful dream was interrupted with a knock on the door. "I am coming, Aunt Petunia," spoke Harry.

"Prince Harry? Queen Elsa wanted to talk to you," spoke Kai as he then left.

"Prince?" thought Harry as he opened his eyes, and saw that he was in a very comfortable bed in a huge room, "So it wasn't a dream"

Harry smiled, and sat on his bed He then stood up, dressed quickly, and exited his room. "Excuse me, do you know where Queen Elsa is?" asked Harry the man.

"Yes, her office is that way," spoke Kai as he pointed the direction of Elsa's study room. Harry walked and soon knocked on the door.

"Come in Harry," spoke Elsa as Harry entered the Queen's chambers.

"Queen Elsa," began Harry.

"Harry, you are my family. I am your cousin, not just your Queen. You can call me by my name," spoke Elsa as Harry sat on a chair, facing Elsa in front of him.

"Queen, I mean Elsa, why did you do it? Why did you rescue me from Dursleys?" asked Harry Potter.

"I learned that my Aunt might have survived, so we traveled searching for her. Instead, we found you. I could not leave one of the two family members I have left," answered Elsa as she smiled.

"Elsa,"

"Look Harry, I know it must be hard for you to adjust to a new life, but I hope you will come to think of this Castle as your home too," spoke Elsa

Harry stood up and hugged Elsa. "Thank you for being there for me. I always wanted to live with my relatives, ones who actually cared for me," spoke Harry.

"You are welcome Harry," the two ended the hug and Harry sat on the chair

"I wanted to discuss a work related issue as well. You see, I found a book called "Hogwarts, a History," of some early edition in the library, and learned that students have seven years to complete their magical education. Judging your age, you just finished your fourth year. I know it would be preferable that you learned magic here, but we are the only mages in this castle. Besides, I am certain you have friends in Hogwarts. As such, I decided that should you chose to continue studying at your magical school, I will grant you that request," spoke Elsa

"Thank you Elsa," Harry spoke more confidently now.

"There is a catch though. I also learned that the Ministry of Magic, at least in England, controls the Dementors of the Azkaban prison. I will investigate why they attacked you, since this should not have happened. But you clearly have enemies. I will follow you and will spend some time during the day at Hogwarts," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, but don't you have your Queenly duties to take care of?" asked Harry

"I do, but I can do most of the paperwork in Hogwarts, and then bring the documents back to Arendale. Besides, I could learn some magic too. I can control ice and snow, but I never learned how to do spell work and other magical things," spoke Elsa

"Thank you, Elsa," spoke Harry as he stood up and prepared to leave.

"One last thing Harry," spoke Elsa

"Yes, Elsa?"

"I really hope I only had one Hans incident in my family. Please don't fall for a girl who would be your own version of what Hans did to Anna," cautioned Elsa her cousin as Harry nodded and left the room.

Elsa smiled, she found out that she had another living family member, who was also a magic user and could relate to her.

"Let's see if this works," spoke Elsa as she opened one of the drawers and revealed a magic wand, which she also found in the library on the previous day.

Elsa remembered one particular spell. "Wingardium Leviosa," spoke Elsa, pointing her wand at a book, which while it did rise in the air, quickly dropped on the floor.

"Perhaps I need to get a personal wand? I heard that Harry got one at some Wandmaker shop in London," thought Elsa as she put the wand that someone in her family used before, probably a few centuries ago, and continued reading various legal documents.

Harry exited the room, and saw Olaf. "Hey Harry, how are you?" spoke the snowman.

"Hey Olaf, what are you doing here?" asked Harry

"Anna was wondering where you went, so I came to find you," spoke Olaf, as he led Harry to the garden, where he saw his younger cousin sitting in grass, playing with the ducks.

"O, hey Harry, I wondered when you would wake up," spoke Anna as she stood up.

"Hello Anna, why did you want to see me?" wondered Harry. He still had troubles believing that he had relatives who actually loved him. With the exception of Sirius, who was forced to live separately from his Godson, he did not have any other relatives who loved him.

"Harry, we had some nice bonding yesterday, you still felt uneasy being here. I thought it would be nice for the two of us to talk about your life. Come, let's sit on this grass," spoke Anna as the two sat on the green substance.

"So, is there a special lady in your life?" grinned Anna, as Harry did not know what to sat at first.

"What? I mean," began Harry mumbling.

"It's OK if you are not in a relationship yet, believe me, it can be hard to find the one you love, and Hans was, well lets just say he is no longer welcome to Arendale. But what about you, do you at least fancy someone?" grinned Anna

"Well, there was this girl Cho," began Harry as Anna put her hands under her face, and began listening carefully.

"I don't think anything would work out between her and me, as when I entered a wizard competition last year, one of my rivals went to a ball with her," spoke Harry sadly.

"Don't worry, I am sure that you will find some girl who would return the feelings. Maybe there are other women you like who you could ask out?" smiled Anna

"Well, I do have Hermione, who is one of my two best friends. She and Ron were together in so many adventures by now. I did fancy Ginny at one point, but she is Ron's little sister, and since he is my best friend, it would feel weird to try to date her," spoke Harry.

Harry then told Anna briefly about his adventures at Hogwarts, and also described important people in his life. "So, you took a series of magical tests in your first year and defeated some Voldemort dude for the second time in ten years or so. In your second year you defeated the same evil wizard for the third time, and then also slayed the giant snake. In the third year you learned about the truth about your Godfather, and the betrayal than ended your parents lives. And last year you participated in some wizard competition, facing dragons, mermaids, and the same evil wizard," spoke Anna.

"This is a rather accurate albeit very brief summary of my last four years, but yes, all that happened," agreed Harry.

"Well, I wish I were present in those adventures," spoke Anna dreamily.

Harry paused. "Anna, there is something I need to tell you," spoke Harry

"Yes?" wondered Anna

"Elsa, your sister, and my cousin, she told me that I can continue studying at Hogwarts but she would be coming with me. I know how you two love each other, and I don't want you to spend time without your sister a lot," spoke Harry, "I wish to continue my education at Hogwarts, but I wont go, if this would mean separating you two again. I think thirteen years of separation was more than enough,"

Anna shook her head. "Harry, you are going to get your education. Don't worry. And Elsa will come help you. But she won't come alone. I am coming with you," spoke Anna

"But the magic wards, they repel Muggles from Hogwarts," Harry protested, although he did like the idea of Anna also coming.

"Then your magic wards need to deal with my love for my family, and I am sure they would not survive that," grinned Anna as she hugged her cousin.

After they returned to their seats, Anna opened her mouth again. "Say Harry, you told me about the Hat and the Sorting Process. What house do you think I would end up in, that is, if I were to study at Hogwarts," spoke Anna

"Gryffindor," spoke Harry immediately, "From what you told me about your own recent tale, you are as Gryffindor as they get. Elsa though, that's tricky. I doubt Gryffindor would be a good choice for her. I see Elsa as a natural Ravenclaw, but possibly as a Slytherin, that is if Slytherin House was the house of actually nice people, and your sister is too nice for the House of Snakes,"

"Excuse me, Your Highnesses, but there is a man who wishes to see Prince Harry," spoke Gerda, as an old man with a very long beard arrived in the garden.

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry stood up, and looked at his Headmaster.

"Harry, it is good to see you, but I think it is time for us to go. You should return to your family. I know they can be frustrating, but your mother's sacrifice gave you protections against Voldemort in the place with your mother's blood relatives' home.

Before either Harry or Anna could respond, all three people suddenly felt the temperature drop significantly. As Dumbledore turned, he saw Queen Elsa, walking proudly towards the group.

"Who are you? Arendale welcomes guests, but only friendly ones. I could not help but overhear just what you suggested to Harry," spoke Queen Elsa coldly. Harry was amazed, he saw loving friendly cousin of his before, but now the Snow Queen began to show just why she was the Queen.

"Queen Elsa, am I right? I told Harry that he needs to return to his blood relatives. I know they occasionally treat him poorly, but these incidents occur less and less now, and more importantly, the blood wards his mother's sacrifice created make Petunia's home the only place he would be safe from Voldemort"

"Dumbledore, Harry is not Petunia's nephew. My Aunt survived the storm many years ago, and later gave birth to Harry. Harry is my cousin, and he is also my blood relative. In your own words, Arendale is the safest place for him against this so-called Voldemort. And I will not allow my cousin, and second in line to the throne to return to these abusive Dursleys," spoke Elsa as Dumbledore knew that Elsa won him on this point.

"Alright, but Harry still needs to get his education,"

"I know that. That is why Anna and I will go with him," spoke Elsa

"But Queen Elsa, Hogwarts does not allow non magic people to enter inside," spoke the Headmaster.

Elsa smiled, and suddenly the entire garden was frozen. Elsa quickly moved her hands, and the snow melted, and turned into water. "This is very impressive Queen Elsa, but I was not speaking about you," spoke Dumbledore.

"I wont leave my sister!" spoke Anna as she fumed and looked at Dumbledore, "If I am not going, Elsa will not be going, and if Elsa won't go, Harry would not either,"

"Princess Anna of Arendale, please be reasonable," spoke Dumbledore.

"She is. But she does not have to ask you anything," spoke Elsa as she showed a wand in her hand.

"This is the wand of my great many times grandfather, who lived in sixteenth century. Both Anna and I have magic blood. According to your own books, this makes my father former Queen Idun a squib, and me a Half blood witch. By extension, Anna is a squib, and can attend Hogwarts," spoke Elsa.

It was clear that Dumbledore gave up by then. "You can come with Harry, but first I wanted him to visit his friends," spoke Dumbledore as he took Harry's hand. Harry took Elsa's hand, who in turn took Anna's one and the four people apparated away.

When they arrived, they looked at a number of houses in London. Dumbledore showed a piece of parchment to the group, and after they read it, a house appeared between the other houses.

"Welcome to the Headquarters of the Order of Phoenix," spoke Dumbledore as the three young people entered the house.

A/N: next chapter, Harry reunited with Ron and Hermione, and Elsa and Anna meet Harry's friends. Elsa while kind, it would be in character for her I think to defend her family against their enemies, even showing just why she has the title Snow Queen.

I am debating on Harry/Hermione or Harry/Luna here. While H/Hr is my preferred pairing in HP fandom, Luna might work in this story. No Harry/Ginny but she will be likable.

I appreciate suggestions on Elsa pairing. Since she is 21, the guy should be at least 17 (possibly 17 year old 6th Year) and at most 23 I think. And this will be 100% Kristanna.


	3. Order of Phoenix

Chapter 3

The three royals followed Dumbledore into the building. "I guess I will see you later, Harry," spoke Dumbledore as he apparated away.

"This guy is weird," spoke Anna, as she looked at her other two companions.

"Relax Anna, I even if this Dumbledore is a bit out there, he is our ally. Now, lets explore this place, and find out where we will be staying," spoke Elsa as she made the first step into the house, with both Anna and Harry following her.

Suddenly a person collided with Elsa, and two people fell on the floor. "I am sorry, I did not mean, I mean I am clumsy," spoke Tonks as she stood up and helped Elsa stand up.

"Harry do you know who this is?" asked Elsa cautiously.

"My name is Tonks, and don't bother asking my name as I wont tell you. I am one of the members of the Order of Phoenix, but I guess you will learn all about this later," spoke Tonks, as she looked closer at two guests who stood next to Harry.

"No, it can't be. I am so sorry Queen Elsa," began Tonks.

"You already apologized," spoke Elsa calmly.

"I know, but I did not realize that I accidentally hit the Snow Queen. Hell, even Muggles by now know who you are, and internationally you are very well known in Wizard circles," spoke Tonks, as she stood firmer on the ground.

"Right, so I forgot to tell you that Professor Dumbledore told me that you would need a bodyguard. He knew you would arrive with Harry and your sister, and since the Princess of Arendale is a squib, she would need to have protection against Death Eaters," spoke Tonks as she ran away.

"And I thought Dumbledore was strange," spoke Anna

"It does not matter. This Witch might be quite competent, hence the fact that Dumbledore appointed her to be your bodyguard Anna. But, don't forget that he also quite cleverly calculated that we three would arrive to this house. We need to watch out for this Dumbledore, as he seems to be quite a Manipulative old man, even if he has best intentions. So, by extensions, watch out for Tonks, as she can be his mole," spoke Elsa as the group continued walking in the hallway.

"You are overthinking everything, Elsa," spoke Anna as a pair of people appeared in front of the group.

"Harry?" asked Ron and Hermione at the same time.

"Guys," spoke Harry as he ran towards the two and the Golden Trio hugged, "Why have you not contacted me in so long?"

"Harry," began Ron.

"Dumbledore asked us not to. He had his reasons. I am sorry Harry, I felt bad for not mailing you any letters. But we are all here now," spoke Hermione. Elsa observed her cousin's two best friends, and mentally made a note to herself to be more careful around this Dumbledore. Her suspicions of his manipulations have received another piece of evidence.

"Ron, Hermione, I would like to introduce you to," spoke Harry.

"Are we related?" asked Ron the feisty pants; the nickname Kristoff gave her.

"I beg your pardon?" asked Anna

"You have red hair. Weasleys have red hair. Your red hair is also somewhat ginger, not quite fully rose red," spoke Ron as Hermione face palmed.

"Ron, please don't be an idiot. Don't you know who these two women are?" asked Hermione as she tried to remain stoic, but it was hard for her to do so.

"What? This girl is clearly some distant relative of mine," spoke Ron as he saw Elsa.

"Veela," spoke Ron as he began salivating.

"Gross Ron, stop this," spoke Hermione.

"I can't. She is an angel. Will you go out with me?" asked Ron as he approached Elsa who began feeling very uncomfortable.

"Um, sorry but I don't think I like you that way," spoke Elsa as she took a step back.

"But you are even more beautiful than Fleur," spoke Ron as he touched her sleeve

Elsa panicked, and tried to throw Ron away from her, only to create some ice that threw him away.

"Queen Elsa, it's my pleasure to meet you," spoke Hermione as she politely bowed.

"Hermione Granger, Harry told me a lot about you and Ron Weasley. You are his best friends, and thus you can call his older cousin by her name. Call me Elsa," smiled Elsa as she and Hermione shook their hands.

"I doubt he would call you that. Ron is quite impressionable when it comes to beautiful women, so it might take him some time to actually have a conversation with you," spoke Hermione as Elsa chuckled.

"So, where are we staying?" asked Harry

"Sorry, I forgot to tell this. Come, you will be staying with Ron, and Ginny and I share a room. I guess Princess Anna can share our bedroom," spoke Hermione.

"Call me Anna. And I would be honored to share a bedroom with Harry's two best female friends. I will have so much opportunity to ask you about his adventures," spoke Anna, "And please call me Anna, I am not much into royal titles,"

The group arrived upstairs, and saw the two rooms. "Excuse me Hermione, but where will I be staying? This room is quite small for four people," spoke Elsa as she pointed at the girl's room.

"I am sure we will find a good room for you. I will ask others, but we could still stay and talk here," suggested Hermione as the group sat in the girl's bedroom on the floor.

"So, you have not told us how you met Elsa and Anna," spoke Hermione as she looked at her friend.

"Well," spoke Harry as he told the story from his point of view, and then Anna later added what happened to the sisters.

"That's wonderful, I know you always wanted to live with relatives who loved you. You were so crushed when you could not live with your Godfather," spoke Hermione.

"Hey guys, Harry," spoke a red head as she entered the room. She froze when she saw that not only Harry had finally arrived, but also just which two guests arrived with him.

"Please, I am getting tired of people giving me this reaction," sighed Elsa as she stood up. "My name is Elsa, and you must be Ginny Weasley," spoke Elsa as the girl looked at Elsa and ran way in the corridor.

"Something tells me that you are just as famous here as I am," chuckled Harry. As he prepared to describe his experiences about his new life in Arendale, two more heads peaked in the doorway.

"Hey Harry," spoke Fred and George

"Elsa, these are Ron and Ginny's older brothers. They are big pranksters in the school," spoke Harry.

"It is our pleasure to meet you Queen Elsa. My name is Gred,"

"And I am Forge,"

"We promise you not to prank you or your sister, as we like to be warm," spoke Fred

"But if you need to pull a prank on anyone, you can call us and we will readily help," continued George.

"And by the way, there is some meeting in the dining room, where all adults are sitting and discussing the maters of the Order of Phoenix. We invented recently Extendable Ear which we could use to them to overhear the conversation the adults are having," suggested the twins.

"That won't be necessary," spoke Elsa as she stood up.

"Elsa?" asked Anna.

"Anna, if you want to sit here with your new friends, its fine. I on the other hand will need to speak with these people directly. I think you should come with me Harry," spoke Elsa as Harry nodded.

"I will tell you what I heard there," spoke Harry as Hermione and Anna nodded.

The two cousins approached went downstairs. Elsa knocked on the door. A plump woman opened the door. "Harry, go play with your friends. This is the meeting for adults," spoke Molly Weasley but she could not close the door. She re tried but the door was completely frozen.

"I would not bother thawing it. My ice magic is quite powerful," smiled Elsa as Molly  
>Weasley realized just who she tried to push away. With the older Witch standing in the doorway stunned, Elsa and Harry entered the room.<p>

"What is going on here?" asked Elsa as she observed the meeting. Various people sat at the table, she had no idea who everyone was except Tonks, who she saw earlier, but one person caught her eye. His messy greasy hair made it quite clear this was Harry's tormentor, and Elsa made a note to make sure the bullying of her cousin stopped. But she would deal with that later, as for now she had other problems to resolve.

Elsa saw that everyone's eyes were facing her. Elsa took a deep breath, she knew she was kind and did not like to hurt anyone, but she was also a Queen, and she had to act like a Queen and not a cousin in this room.

"For anyone who does not know who I am, my name is Queen Elsa of Arendale, the Snow Queen. I heard that the Order of Phoenix has its meetings in this room, but for some reason my cousin Harry cannot attend them. While he is only fifteen, he experienced quite a lot when fighting this so called Voldemort and his Death Eaters. And yet you don't want to allow him to not just join this secret group, but even participate," spoke Elsa

"Queen Elsa, please be reasonable," spoke one of the members of the Order.

"I am quite reasonable. Dumbledore told me that Harry had to continue his education, and I am quite fine with that. But I will have none of this. Harry fought Voldemort so many times already, and yet you don't quite respect him enough to join the order," spoke Elsa

"With all due respect Queen Elsa, I did want him to fully join," spoke Sirius Black.

"Thank you. It is nice to see that there is at least another reasonable adult here in the room. I am offended by this treatment you gave Harry. From now on, both he and I are members of this order, and you while you don't have to agree with everything Harry says, you should at least listen to his side of the story," spoke Elsa as she looked at the people in the room.

"Oh, and if you don't respect him, Voldemort will be the last of your worries," spoke Elsa as the room suddenly was covered in ice.

"I am quite tired from the trip, so you can have your last meeting without either Harry or myself present in this room. Enjoy your conversation," smiled Elsa as she exited the room. The room was still fully covered in ice.

"Elsa, I thought you wanted to participate," asked Harry in confusion.

"I do. I just had to show these people that they need to respect you. And then need to know that I am not playing around, and that I am serious about all this. Don't worry, they would be soon out of the room anyway, as it would get quite cold in there, and I don't think they could thaw my ice quickly enough," grinned Elsa as she smiled when her prediction came true. Everyone ran out of the room.

"Cold, cold," screamed Tonks as she then apparated away from the house.

Elsa shook her head and waved her hand, instantly thawing the room. "Come Harry, I think your friends and Anna are quite hungry," spoke Elsa as she looked at her cousin.

"Actually I would not mind to have a meal now," spoke Harry as Elsa smiled. Soon, Elsa, Anna, Harry and all his friends in the house were all eating delicious food. Molly Weasley decided that she would rather not make Elsa angry, which would not even be a problem to her, as Elsa did not intent to hurt anyone, but she did feel a need to show that she was not kidding around.

As the group was eating, Anna saw the greasy haired man. "Is this Snape?" asked Anna as Elsa nodded, putting gently another spoon in her mouth.

Before anyone could react Anna ran towards Snape and hit him in the face. "Don't bully my cousin, you dirty bat," spoke Anna as then proudly returned towards the table, and rejoined the dinner party.

A/N: I know Elsa might seem to be a bit OOC here but she intentionally wanted to make sure people treated her cousin well. Since nobody in the room knew her personally, Elsa had to establish that she would not be anybody's pawn, and had a desire to be on equal terms with the other Order members. Elsa is still a kind and gentle Snow Queen Witch.

I think I like one suggestion as to who Elsa will be paired with, but I will see how the story develops, maybe in future she would have a different love interest. I decided this would be Harry/Hermione, although most Weasleys, Neville, and Lune will become allies as well.


	4. A day in 12 Grimmauld Place

Chapter 4

When Ron Weasley woke up next morning, he made a quick trip to the bathroom, as he did not wish to see his mother lecture him about not washing his face and hands before breakfast. When he looked in the mirror, he screamed. His hair was white, resembling Malfoy.

"What is it, Ron?" asked Harry as he ran to the bathroom, only to find one of his best friends with new hair. Harry was unsure how to react, although this was amusing.

"What is going on Ronald?" asked Hermione as she arrived with her roommates in the boys' room, only to find out that Ron had new hair.

"This actually suits you Ron. Now you can pass as Malfoy's twin," grinned Ginny as she ran away.

"Would you like me to reverse this?" asked Hermione

"Don't. The twins did this, and I don't want you to make a mistake, and make my hair even worse," Ron as he slammed the door into the bathroom.

Anna giggled. "Anna, have you had anything to do with this?" asked Hermione as Anna chuckled.

"I asked Fred and George to put a hair potion in Ron's food yesterday," grinned Anna as she then exited the room, and went to find her sister.

"You know Elsa, this is an interesting house," spoke a person who was talking to Elsa and Anna froze.

"Kristoff?" spoke Anna as she ran towards him and the two hugged.

"Good morning Anna, Kristoff was kind enough to get all the documents I requested, and when I Dumbledore helped me to get back to Arendale this morning, so that I could start working on the papers," smiled Elsa, "Well, I will leave you two alone,"

Elsa walked away to see how her cousin was doing. She walked up the stairs and soon arrived in Harry's room, only to find Ron Weasley having a new hair color. "Harry, how was your night in here?" asked Elsa

"It was good actually, although Ron was snoring. But now he has blonde hair thanks to Anna and the twins," spoke Harry as Elsa looked more at Ron and chuckled.

"Queen, I mean Elsa, I was thinking, maybe we sit in the dining room talk about ourselves? That way we could learn more about the other people," suggested Hermione.

"I have a lot of work to do. I am a Queen, after all," replied Elsa.

"Please Elsa?" asked Harry as he also wanted to spend more time with his cousin, and one of the few adults who actually respected him.

"Alright, but you will help me with some documents. I appreciate any suggestions," spoke Elsa as she exited the room, and traveled to the dining room, where she found that both Anna and Kristoff already sitting next to each other. Next to them sat Tonks.

"O, hey Queen Elsa. Professor Dumbledore asked me to check up on you to see if you needed anything," spoke the young Auror.

"That won't be necessary. We are having a meeting here with Harry's friends to get to know the others better, so you are welcome to stay since you will be my sister's bodyguard after all," spoke Elsa as she sat on the other side of Anna.

"Elsa, you won't believe what I did," spoke Anna

"Oh Anna," smiled Elsa, "I know. While it was kind of funny, don't you think it was also a bit cruel to play such a prank on this poor boy?"

"But he," spoke Anna as the sisters saw the twins.

"Hey Queen Elsa,"

"I hope you saw what happened to Anna's prank suggestion," grinned the twins.

"I did. Change his hair back or you will have some frozen equipment," spoke Elsa softly, but the twins immediately complied, and left the doorway.

"You know, I have seen that only their mother can make them behave, and even she can never do it in such a calm way," commented Tonks.

"Well, they know that I have total control of ice and snow magic, and," smiled Elsa as everyone came into the room. Ron had his red hair back.

"So, what are we going to talk about?" asked Harry his cousin.

"Why are you asking me? This is your education, and I am here just to help you," smiled Elsa

"Well, you are the Queen and kind of the highest ranking person in the room," spoke Anna as Elsa lightly glared at her sister.

"True, but this has nothing to do with me. Harry, why don't you talk about your concerns, and then we will see how the discussion goes. One thing I can already tell you, is that this Voldemort will gain power, and the second Wizard War will begin," spoke Elsa as everyone except Harry, Anna, and Kristoff looked at her in shock.

"You spoke his name!" spoke Ginny

"I beg your pardon?" asked Elsa

"You Know Who," spoke Ginny

"Well, I don't know this you know person," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, I think they mean this Voldie dude," spoke Anna

"Oh. Why are you so scared of his name?" asked puzzled Elsa, as nobody wanted to reply.

The silence soon changed into a conversation. "So, who do you think will be our next Defense Professor? Do you think it will be Professor Lupin again?" asked Harry.

"Maybe someone in the Order?" asked Hermione

"Please not Snape," spoke Ron

The group began guessing by throwing out various names. "Excuse me, but I already know this answer. I heard that one of the Fudge employees would become the Professor. What was her name? Ah yes, Umbridge," spoke Tonks.

"What can you tell us about this woman, Tonks?" asked Elsa

"Not much. I have seen her a few times only actually, but she did not seem very friendly, or competent. I think thought that since she is a close ally of Minister Fudge, she would be against actual training in Defense, and more of a propaganda theoretical teacher, which would be quite problematic in the upcoming war," spoke Tonks.

"I see. Can there be another person qualified to take this teaching position?" asked Elsa. Tonks shook her head.

"Splendid," spoke Elsa

"Elsa, it does not matter. If she is as bad as Tonks described her, we could form a club where we will train in actual spell casting," spoke Harry

"That sounds like a great idea Harry. What should we call ourselves then? I know, what about DA, which stands for Dumbledore Army," spoke Hermione.

"Nobody is forming an Army. If she is really as bad as Tonks described her, we need a profession club to teach others how to defend, not to become soldiers in an army," disagreed Elsa. Tonks raised an eyebrow but did not speak.

"Hermione, who would teach the club? We would need a highly qualified person for that," spoke Harry as Hermione looked at her friend.

"You of course. I can supplement with my knowledge, but you can be in charge of all practical lessons," spoke Hermione as Harry blushed.

"Do you think you can do it Harry? I know you experienced quite a lot in your four years at Hogwarts, but can you actually teach a subject?" asked Elsa

"He can do it. I have seen him perform magic that many adults could not," spoke Hermione as she now blushed. Both students knew about what this was about- the Patronus Charm.

"Fine, but I recommend for you to get help. Tonks could help," suggested Elsa

"What do you mean? I was assigned to protect you and your sister," spoke Tonks.

"My sister and I now? Really? I thought Dumbledore assigned you to protect only Anna," spoke Elsa

"It is Professor Dumbledore, Elsa,"

"Oh, so it is Elsa now? Let me remind you that while he is a Professor, Headmaster, and a few other titles, I am a Queen Regnant of Arendale, a leader of a country. He might be Professor, but he is not my Professor," spoke Elsa as the two women stood up and looked at each other.

"Have you seen your sister that angry before?" whispered Kristoff in Anna's ear.

"No, when Elsa could not control her powers I saw only desperation and sadness, never anger," spoke Anna as the couple observed the two arguing adult women.

"Please give us a second, as Nymphadora and I have a few things to speak about," spoke Elsa

"How? Did you just call me Nymphadora?" spoke Tonks

"I did. It is the residence of the House of Black after all, and I did ask Sirius about the history of this family. What a surprise that you are actually his cousin, and one of the Blacks," spoke Elsa as the temperature in the room began to drop. The two women exited the room, as everyone else stared at this argument.

"Who do you think you are? You don't even know the First Year spells and you walk here like you own this place," spoke Tonks.

"Let me remind you Nymphadora, that I am the Snow Queen. I case see through Dumbledore's manipulations. I want to make it clear that I wont be taken as a fool. You can either remain the bodyguard for my sister, not me, as I don't need one, or continue working for Dumbledore," spoke Elsa

"I don't work for him, I work for the Ministry of Magic," spoke Tonks

"As if that's better," spoke Elsa, "Look, you seem to be quite a competent young Witch, but I wont stand for anyone to manipulate any of my family members. I already had one person take advantage of my sister, and I won't let the same happen to anyone in my family," spoke Elsa as Tonks apparated from the house. Elsa glared at the smoke, and returned to the room.

"She saw that people began shivering. I am so sorry, I did not mean to get so defensive, but this Witch got on my nerves. I did not even know anyone could get on my nerves," spoke Elsa as she returned to her seat.

"Elsa, while we have not decided on the name," began Harry.

"For the record, I suggested AA, which stands for Arendale Army," spoke Anna as Elsa shook her head.

"We decided though that if the rumors about this Umbridge are true, we will indeed form a club where we will train others in magic," finished Harry. Elsa smiled.

"Elsa, I asked the group what House you would be sorted, and it seems we don't have a majority agreeing on this. The only thing people do agree is that you won't be in Gryffindor, but perhaps end up in Ravenclaw," spoke Anna

"Do I have to sort into a house? Hogwarts, A History told that only students get sorted, and the oldest students in the seventh year are eighteen. I am twenty one," spoke Elsa.

"Perhaps you will take a role of a House Parent, or a House Big Sister? I know that the house you will get sorted into will love to have you as a mentor," spoke Anna.

"Except Slytherin," spoke Harry as Ron nodded.

A few days passed. Strangely, there have been no meetings in the Order of Phoenix. Dumbledore connected Arendale's fireplace to the Grimmauld residence Fireplace Floo network. He also put charms that barred anyone else to travel to Arendale.

One day, when Elsa and Harry were sitting in Elsa's room, talking about potential laws in Arendale, a person knocked on the door. "Yes, you may come in," spoke Elsa as Professor Dumbledore entered her new study.

"Queen Elsa, it's time. Harry needs to go to his trial in the Ministry of Magic," spoke Dumbledore.

"Very well. I am coming with him," spoke Elsa as she put the document she was reading on the table, and stood up.

"Don't worry Harry, they cannot hurt you while I am around," spoke Elsa as she looked at Harry with concern. She noticed that the room got slightly warmer. Elsa lifted an eyebrow, but decided to ignore this for now, as she might have been just tired. If not, if her suspicions were true, she would have someone else she could talk to about her ice powers on a more personal level, who actually knew what it felt like to have such powers.

With Anna joining the group, they apparated; and they soon arrived in another part of London. When they arrived, they saw Mister Weasley waiting for them.

"Arthur, please show young Harry and his family where the trial room is located. I would arrive there shortly," spoke Dumbledore as he disappeared.

A/N: next chapter: Harry's trial. This would be a very fun chapter to write, as Elsa would get quite frustrated with Harry's treatment. If the former chapters were any indication, Elsa would be quite unhappy and that would be a severe understatement.

Elsa was quite concerned about Harry and Dumbledore trying to manipulate her cousin, so she got very defensive as she does not want another Hans incident.


	5. The Trial

Chapter 5

Arthur Weasley led the group into the Ministry of Magic. As soon as they entered the building they saw a person sitting at the entrance. "State your name and reason for entering" spoke the receptionist.

"I am Arthur Weasley, I am here to accompany Harry Potter to a disciplinary hearing. These are Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale who will testify as witnesses," spoke Arthur

"Very well," spoke the receptionist as he gave three visitor badges to the guests, "Now, please give me your wands, as I need to examine them,"

Harry gave his wand; the receptionist waved it, and after a quick inspection returned the wand to its owner. "Your wands please, ladies," spoke the receptionist.

"I don't have one," spoke Elsa as she remembered that she left the old wand in Arendale, as she planned to get her own one.

"Excuse me young lady, but every wizard has to submit their wand for inspection,"

"But I don't have one," spoke Elsa, getting more frustrated with each minute.

"All wizards have wands. If you are a Squib, please sign this form," spoke the receptionist.

"Enough," replied Elsa quickly as ice flew away from her, "I told you I don't have a wand, but this trial is very important for my cousin. If you delay us for one more second, you will deal with an international incident,"

"International incident? Madam, this is no time for jokes," spoke the receptionist.

"She is the Queen of Arendale. Do you remember the recent Big Freeze event?" asked Arthur Weasley as the man suddenly paled. Elsa shook her head. This man was just dumb.

When the group arrived to the chambers, Arthur looked at the royal family. "Harry, you need to enter this door, and sit on the chair in the middle of the hearing room, while Queen Elsa and Princess Anna will sit above in the witnesses section of the room," spoke the man as the three nodded, and split.

"Elsa, do you think Harry will be fine?" asked Anna

Elsa smiled, "Anna, don't worry. Better question is, will they be fine," asked the Queen. Anna grinned, as the two young women entered the room, and sat on a witness stand, still invisible to the vast majority of the Wizengamot audience. When they sat, they saw that Harry was already sitting in the center of the room.

Minister Fudge addressed Harry, and then began talking, "Harry Potter, you are here accused of performing magic in the Muggle area. Do you disagree with this statement?" asked Minister Fudge

"No sir,"

"Very well. Have you ever received a warning from the Ministry about not using magic in Muggle areas?"

"Yes sir, in my second year," replied Harry.

"Good. And yet you still performed a Patronus Charm recently in the Muggle area, despite knowing that underage wizards cannot do so," asked Fudge

"Yes,"

"Good, very good,"

"But sir, I was fighting Dementors," spoke Harry.

"Oh? Can anyone vouch for you?"

Before Elsa could stand up, Dumbledore entered the room. "Greetings Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. I was unaware you would come," spoke Fudge.

"Yes, I only got the memo that the meetings was rescheduled for an earlier time just now. But not to worry, I arrived to the Ministry three hours in advance, just to be sure," smirked Dumbledore, as Elsa was getting furious. She knew that technically Harry broke some minor law, but he had a very valid reason of self-defense. Yet, this defense was not yet even brought up.

What made Elsa even angrier was that the Minister of Magic, who she by no figured was the equivalent of a Judge, was prosecuting Harry. Elsa sighed, she knew Magic England's laws were not the most progressive in the world, and especially to the ones in the Wizarding America; English Muggle legal system was way fairer than the one she was observing. Where was the Due Process of Law for instance?

"Minister Fudge, Harry Potter used the spell to fight of Dementors. Surely you know by now that he attracts a lot of trouble," spoke Dumbledore.

"Were you present at the time to confirm his theory that there were Dementors?" asked Fudge

"Excuse me Minister, but don't you think it is strange that Dementors, who are fully controlled by the Ministry just happened to be in Harry Potter's neighborhood. Surely, he would not suggest that it was the Ministry who sent the Dementors? Besides, the boy was telling rumors about the You Know Who's return. The boy is clearly delusional, and such a combination with actual usage of magic while underage, well, he should go to Azkaban just for that," spoke Umbridge.

"You raise some valid points, but lets first hear what he has to say. I would like to hear the witness," spoke Fudge as Dumbledore brought Arabella Figg, who told the story about witnessing the Dementors. Some Wizengamot members like Fudge and Umbridge laughed.

"Well, if you don't have anything else to say Harry Potter, or present any more actually convincing witnesses, we will proceed to a vote on whether you are guilty," spoke Fudge, as the room instantly got colder.

"Dumbledore, what tricks are you playing here?" asked Fudge.

"With all due respect, Minister, my wand is in my pocket, and I have not uttered a single word. Surely you don't think I am capable to perform both wandless and wordless magic at the same time of such difficulty?" smirked Dumbledore

"When who the hell just disrupted the proceeding," asked Fudge as a young woman descended from the witness area, and approached Harry.

"This is not time for games, young lady, stop this nonsense, or you will be the one who will be on trial," spoke Fudge as the temperature in the room dropped even lower. Nobody saw a wand, and the woman clearly did not say anything.

"I don't think so Minister Fudge, or should I just call you Fudge, as apparently title of the Minister of Magic is too good for you," smiled Elsa, as she looked Fudge straight in the eyes.

"Young lady, please exit the floor, while you still can, otherwise," spoke Fudge

"Otherwise what? I don't think you want to have an international incident on your hands. Wait, you are already on the brink of it," spoke Elsa as she closed her eyes, and waved her hands sending ice everywhere. Snow lay on all the chairs.

"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendale, also known as the Snow Queen. Recently I learned to control my powers, although I am pretty sure you all heard of that by now. I learned that my Aunt has survived the storm many years ago, and came to live in England. Her name was Princess Lily of Arendale, and she had a son.

"Lies, that woman had only one sister, a Muggle who gave Harry Potter a place to live," spoke Umbridge.

"Petunia Dursley was Lily's adopted sister, not biological one. Lily of Arendale only had one biological sibling, my father former King Agdar," spoke Elsa as temperature dropped even more in the room.

"I might be quite young, but even I understand that this relation makes him Prince Harry, my cousin, and second in line to the throne. As such, he is the member of the royal family of another country, and this gives him quite a bit of diplomatic immunity. But I doubt you recognize such a concept either, I mean, you don't seem to have even Due Process of Law, or other fair procedures in the courtroom. But let me make it clear to all of you, if I will just even hear that Harry of Arendale were unjustly accused or even worse, punished, Voldemort would be the least of your worries," spoke Elsa as she instantly thawed the ice and snow from the room.

"You can't do this! This is the Ministry of Magic, and I am the Minister," spoke Fudge, as Elsa formed a small ice platform under her feet, which rose in the air. In seconds, she was facing Fudge right into his face.

"Of course I can. I am the Snow Queen and Harry is my cousin," spoke Elsa as Fudge's pants suddenly became very cold. Many wizards immediately pointed their wands at Elsa, who just waived her hand, and the wands froze.

"I will forgive you all for such uncivilized behavior, and won't bring international sanctions, but know this. If you attack anyone in my family," smiled Elsa as the entire room was covered in even more ice.

Elsa gradually thawed the ice stand, and returned to the floor. "Come Harry, we are done here. This idiots unjustly accused you, and want to send you to a prison that is just a step above from Hell," spoke Elsa as she extended her hand to Harry who took it, and then stood up.

"But Queen Elsa, Harry Potter performed magic in front of a Muggle," spoke Amelia Bones, who wanted to discuss the hearing in a more diplomatic way.

"Harry of Arendale performed magic in front of me, and my sister, who is by the way a squib, so quite a lot of your accusations disappear," spoke Elsa as Anna ran towards the floor, and stood beside her sister and Harry.

"Come Anna, Harry, we have other things we need to do today," spoke Elsa as Anna turned around, and showed a middle finger first to Fudge, and then to Umbridge. As Arendale Royal family left, Elsa waved her hand again, and the room thawed.

"Elsa, you should not have helped, I would have been fine, Professor Dumbledore," spoke Harry.

"Professor Dumbledore is a manipulative person, who you should not trust him blindly. And you are my family; I wont let these idiots to falsely accuse you of anything. If my instincts are right, someone in that room sent Dementors at you. If I had to guess, it would be either Fudge or Umbridge, but it might be some Death Eater in the Ministry. In any case, that does not matter now, as we will deal with that issue later," spoke Elsa, as the three people existed the Ministry, and now faced London.

"So, what do we do know? How will we get back to house?" asked Anna

"Anna, I did not plan to comeback to Grimmauld place, at least before Harry's school starts. I expected the hearing to be longer, so our transportation is not here yet," replied Elsa

"Maybe we get some food?" suggested Anna

"I have some Muggle money," spoke Harry

"How about ice cream?" asked Elsa, as Anna laughed

A person appeared before the three Arendale royals. "Whew, and I thought today would be an easy day for me," spoke Tonks, as she approached the trio.

"Nymphadora Tonks," spoke Elsa

"Elsa Arendale," spoke Tonks as the two women looked at each other, "Look, I get it, we were angry, but lets talk about this later. Professor Dumbledore contacted me a few minutes ago, and told me to bring you back to your home. He gave me this portkey," spoke Tonks as Elsa nodded and the four people arrived to Arendale.

When the group arrived, Harry saw a familiar large dog sitting by the wall. The dog immediately transformed into a familiar person. "Sirius, what are you doing here?" asked Harry in surprise.

"Relaxing. I find it rather enjoyable to run around the gardens in here. The food is great too," smiled Sirius, as Harry could not believe that his Godfather was in Arendale.

"Cousin, why are you here?" inquired Tonks

"That's a good question. Queen Elsa gave me an invitation to stay here, since you know nobody would search for me in here," spoke Sirius.

"Elsa?" asked Harry.

"Harry, I know this man is like a father to you, he was your father's friend, and is your Godfather. He was also wrongly accused and sent to many years to that prison, so the least I could do is offer for him to live here," spoke Elsa, "Call me Elsa,"

"Will do. So Harry, how about a small camping trip; just for two of us for tonight. You could tell me all about your Hogwarts adventures. Perhaps there is a young lady who you like," grinned Harry, as Harry's face got red.

Sirius went to spend the rest of the day with his Godson.

"Queen Elsa, that was very nice of you," Tonks

"Tonks, my sister is a nice person. She is," spoke Anna as Elsa smiled.

"Well, I don't think I would require your services for today, as nobody should bother Anna in our own home, but I could use some advice on some magical projects," spoke Elsa as she went to her study, where Tonks joined her.

Anna saw that everyone left. She soon found Kristoff, Olaf, and Sven, and decided to tell them about her recent adventures.

Next Chapter: Elsa, Harry and company travel to London to get school supplies. After this chapter, the Ministry will back down a little, although Umbridge will keep being hostile.

Yes, and Umbridge will give Harry a detention later on, like the one she did in canon. Any guesses on Elsa's reaction?


	6. Diagon Alley

Chapter 6

A few days passed in Arendale. Harry spent a lot of time with his Godfather, and occasionally Tonks joined the two, as she also wanted to speak with her cousin, with whom she had not much time to talk to during all those years. Anna and Kristoff also spent a lot of time together, while Elsa planned her next steps, now not only dealing with just her Queen duties, but also the magical matters of her family.

One day when everyone but Elsa sat in the garden, discussing thinks, Elsa arrived after another of her meetings had ended, "Harry, I know you like it here, but I think it is time to visit London to get some school supplies," smiled Elsa.

"I agree. Harry needs to buy new books, among other things, and I would strongly recommend that Queen Elsa buys a wand," spoke Sirius

"Sirius,"

"Fine, Elsa, not Queen Elsa," spoke Sirius as Elsa shook her head.

"I will, but you have to stay in Arendale. You will get a lot more time to spend with Harry, now that you can freely travel at least in Arendale. Besides, I was thinking that perhaps Harry could just take classes during the day, and return to Arendale, at least for weekends," suggested Elsa

"Elsa, I am not sure," spoke Harry

"Don't worry about this, if you ever decide you would rather spend your time here, I would immediately take you back. This is your home, after all," smiled Elsa as Harry, Anna, and Tonks joined her.

The three wizards and Anna left the garden, only Sirius and Kristoff remained, "So Kristoff, is there anything I can do here? I got to admit, it is fun to be free, but at some point one tends to get bored. Is there some job opening anywhere?" asked Sirius

"Actually I could use some help. I am currently the Arendale Ice Master and Deliverer, and I could use some help in my line of work. Plus, I know you can transform into a large dog, which could help the guys, as the wolves are becoming a problem, and I am pretty sure that these vicious animals would get scared when they see a large dog," spoke Kristoff

"That sounds like fun. I always liked to chase some wild animals during the full moon when I was a student. I think though that I could perhaps even calm the wolves down," suggested Sirius as he left to hello Kristoff.

While the two men went to cut and deliver some ice, the three royals and Tonks arrived in Grimmauld place, before instantly aparating to the Leaky Cauldron. Elsa decided not to attract too much attention during this trip, so instead of her icy gown she wore her coronation dress.

When the group arrived in the Diagon Alley, Elsa looked around and saw many magic shops, as well as many people walking and chatting on the streets, "Elsa, this place is amazing," spoke Anna as Elsa nodded. This place certainly seemed interesting.

"Elsa, I think we need to go to the bank first. I need to withdraw some money," spoke Harry as Elsa nodded, and the group entered the bank.

"Elsa, look, these guys look like Trolls, although they are not made of rocks," spoke Anna as she observed the bankers.

"Tonks, please help Harry to get some gold, while I need to talk to someone here about some business matters," spoke Elsa as Tonks nodded, and together with Harry went to get some money.

Elsa and Anna approached one goblin. "How may I help you?" asked the goblin.

"I wish to speak to whoever is in charge of this bank. I have a proposal I wish to make," spoke Elsa as the goblin looked skeptically at her.

"I am sorry, but you need to have an appointment with Ragnarok," spoke the goblin as Elsa grinned and snow appeared in the room. She then instantly thawed it.

"I am sorry, but I don't think you understand who I am. My name is Queen Elsa of Arendale," spoke Elsa, as the goblin understood who stood before him.

"My apologies Your Majesty, I understand you here on some urgent business. Ragnarok's office is this way," spoke the goblin as he led the sisters to the office.

"Apologies Ragnarok, but Queen Elsa of Arendale wished to speak with you," spoke the goblin as he left. The Chief goblin looked at Elsa, calculating what his next course of action should be.

"My name is Queen Elsa of Arendale, and this is my sister Princess Anna of Arendale. I came here with a proposal," spoke Elsa as she sat on one of the two chairs in front of Chief goblin, soon to be joined by her sister.

"It's my pleasure to talk to you," spoke Ragnarok.

"The same. As I was saying, there are currently a few magic users living in Arendale. This will, however, change, as I plan to invite a few people. I also plan to increase international trade, and now that I know of Wizard World banking system, I plan to have Arendale to connect to such network. I propose that there would be a new Gringotts brunch in Arendale," spoke Elsa

"This is an intriguing offer," spoke Ragnarok, "The goblins surely like to make profit when they can, and your proposal would help us to do so with new this new brunch. Very well, I accept your proposal," spoke Ragnarok as Elsa shook his head, before leaving the room.

"Elsa, wow, I mean I know you are cool and all, but," began Anna

"Anna, I wanted to expand Arendale's economy, and this Chief Ragnarok seemed to like my idea. I hope that Harry and Tonks are done, as now we need to buy the supplies," spoke Elsa as the two exited the building, soon finding Harry and Tonks, who already waited for them outside.

After their lengthy journey to the bookstore, where Elsa seemed to buy an entire collection of magic books, and at the end she had to buy a bottomless trunk just so that she could fit all the books she bought inside. The group then entered the cloths shop, where Elsa and Anna bought some robes.

"Books check. Robes check," spoke Tonks as she began reading the school supplies that Harry needed, as well as some extra materials that Elsa and Anna wanted to buy.

"Alright, so I think we now need to buy you a wand," spoke Tonks as the group entered the magic wand shop. The place seemed deserted.

"Hello?" asked Elsa as the group looked around. Soon an old man approached them.

"Hello Queen Elsa, it is my pleasure to sell you your first wand," spoke Ollivander, "Come, your Majesty, lets find a suitable wand for you,"

The search lasted for more than an hour. Elsa tried quite a few wands, but all seemed not to work for her. "A tricky customer? No worries, I will find a suitable wand for you," spoke Ollivander after he just tried a Willow wand, which almost seemed to work, but for some reason did not.

"I see you felt very insecure in your life at one point, but this is no longer true," spoke Ollivander as he gave another wand to Elsa. The Queen tried more wands, before becoming frustrated.

"Are you sure I need a wand? I am quite powerful with my current ice and snow powers, and I don't think I would need to have a wand to be honest, especially if it is this hard to get one," spoke Elsa as Ollivander face palmed.

"Powerful, dangerous, of course," spoke Ollivander as he left Elsa and went to search for another wand.

"Who are you calling dangerous?" asked Anna unhappily, but before she could do anything, Tonks grabbed her arm.

"Don't worry Elsa, he could not find a wand for me either right way," spoke Harry as he looked at Elsa. She smiled.

"Here you Majesty, try this wand," spoke Ollivander as Elsa tried the wand, and waved it. Snow began falling in the room.

"Well done Queen Elsa, this Cherry wand with a dragon heartstring seems to be just the wand for you. This wand could become quite lethal, and is powerful, but obviously in good hands could achieve greatness," spoke Ollivander as Harry sighed. This Wandmaker surely liked to talk about greatness.

"But I am not lethal," objected Elsa as she looked at the man.

"I did not mean a killer, I meant your potential to be devastating. I mean, your wandless ice magic can do quite a few wonders, and could be devastating to your enemies. Yet, it does not mean that you some evil Witch, who uses that power to hurt others. What I really meant is that you are quite a powerful Witch, and it seems that the best wand for you is also quite powerful. One need to be exceptionally powerful both magically and mentally to be able to wield such wand" spoke Ollivander as Elsa then took money and paid for the wand.

"This man is weird," spoke Anna as the group left the shop.

"I agree. He seemed rather strange," spoke Elsa

"But he is a great Wandmaker," spoke Tonks

"Harry?" Harry heard a familiar voice, and looked around. He saw Hermione standing in the corner with her parents.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" asked surprised Harry.

"I was buying school supplies and," began Hermione as he parents looked at their daughter's best friend, and then at his company.

"Can it be? Are you Queen Elsa of Arendale?" asked the Grangers as they greeted Elsa.

"Yes, my name is Elsa of Arendale," spoke Elsa, "Doctor and Doctor Granger, I extend an invitation to you and your daughter to spend your summer at Arendale,"

"Thank you, but our dental practice cannot wait," spoke Hermione's father.

"But you could take Hermione with you. She constantly is working on her readings for next term, and we would rather see her spend at least a few days in the sun," spoke Hermione's mother.

"Mum," protested Hermione

"Then it is settled. Hermione Granger, would you like to visit Arendale? I can promise that you could practice all your spells that you want," spoke Elsa

"But the Statute of Secrecy," began Hermione

"It only extends to Wizarding Britain, not Arendale. The Ministry of Magic has no jurisdiction over my kingdom," spoke Elsa as Hermione smiled.

The girl accepted the invitation. The group then got some ice cream after they finished shopping. Anna was amused, since Elsa was eating ice cream of all things. After Hermione and her parents separated, the group apparated first to Grimmauld place, and then from there used the Floo network to return to Arendale.

"Welcome to Arendale Hermione Granger," spoke Elsa as the girl observed the new scenery.

After a brief pause, Hermione looked at Harry and sent a stunner at him. Harry quickly grabbed his wand, dodged the attack, and the two friends began a friendly duel.

"Should we do anything?" asked Anna

"Relax Anna. I think both of them would like to practice some spell work, especially since they would need to help train more magic people to defend themselves against this so called Dark Lord Voldemort. Besides, neither of them had a chance to practice magic outside of school," spoke Elsa as the two sisters sat on the grass, observing the friendly fight.

Another stunner flew at them, and the two friends saw that Tonks joined in. Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, before joining their efforts in fighting against the Auror.

When Kristoff and Sirius returned from their trip with more ice, they saw that Harry, Hermione, and Tonks were lying on the ground. The three lay around a fire; Anna sat next to the three of them, telling stories.

While the rest of her friends and family were relaxing, Elsa sat in her office and looked at her wand. "Wingardium Leviosa," spoke Elsa as she now successfully lifted a book in the air. She then looked at a pile of trash, which she planned to destroy at some point in the future.

"Reducto," spoke Elsa as she sent a ray, which after collision created a small explosion, which not only destroyed the pile of trash, but also created a small crater in her office.

Elsa looked at her new wand in shock, as she put it on her table. She now understood that her new wand could make the spell outcome be quite more powerful than she intended.

A/N: next chapter Elsa and company travel to Hogwarts. Harry convinces his cousins to use Hogwarts Express. I looked through Harry Wikia, and examined what wand Elsa should get. I was originally thinking willow, as people with some hidden insecurities get it sometimes, but I don't think this would apply to Elsa at this point.


	7. Hogwarts Express

Chapter 7

The summer passed quickly. Harry was happy that Elsa allowed him to practice spell work, so he had many friendly duels with Hermione. At some point Elsa got slightly annoyed at the friendly fighting within the castle walls, so the two friends decided to practice outside.

On September 1, 1995, the Royal Family and its guests woke up very early. Harry was very happy that it was Friday, so he would spend two more days having fun before the classes would start, to which Hermione only shook her head.

"Harry, I think it would be best for me to stay here," spoke Sirius as he hugged his Godson.

"But Sirius, surely you could change into your animagus form. Please," spoke Harry as Elsa approached them.

"Sirius Black," spoke Elsa

"How can I help you Queen Elsa?" asked Sirius.

"During my work, I realized that I would need an ambassador to Wizarding England. Harry is unavailable, since he is a member of the royal family, and Tonks is my sister's bodyguard. So, I decided to make you Royal Ambassador to Wizarding Britain. I also granted you Arendale citizenship," spoke Elsa as Sirius transformed into a dog, jumped at Elsa and tried to hug her but the Queen dodged it.

"Um Sirius, my sister does not like to have much physical affection," spoke Anna as she arrived and looked at the large black dog, who instantly transferred back into a human.

"So what would my duties be, Queen Elsa?" asked Sirius

"Nothing much as of yet, but you will get work later on. I already sent a letter to Minister Fudge, informing him of this. Now, if someone from the Ministry were to attack you, they would declare war to Arendale, which would make some wizards rather unhappy with how much cold they would get if that were to happen, and I am sure nobody there wants an eternal winter," smiled Elsa

"So when are we going?" asked Anna

"Pack your trunks, we leave right after breakfast," replied Elsa as the group journeyed to the dining hall, where they enjoyed the food before using the Floo network, and arriving to the Grimmauld place.

"Welcome back Queen Elsa," spoke Dumbledore, as greeted the group, and took Elsa's hand. Everyone took another hand, while Harry and Hermione also held their bags, and apparated to the train station.

"I am afraid I have to leave you, as I have other important things to attend to. Go to the barrier between platforms nine and ten," spoke Professor Dumbledore as he disappeared.

"Ready Elsa?" asked Anna as Elsa smiled, and the two sisters looked how their friends walked towards the platform and one by one disappeared.

"Come Anna, Hogwarts is waiting for us," spoke Elsa as she took her sister's hand and led Anna towards the barrier. Anna smiled.

"Wait for them to see you. I don't think they would be ready for the Snow Queen's arrival," grinned Anna as the sisters finally crossed the barrier, and arrived on the other side.

"I will help Hermione to find a compartment," spoke Anna as she found her female friend, and the two went to find a place to sit. Elsa looked around and saw that Harry and Sirius and Tonks were talking.

"Hold on, is that Sirius Black? Get him!" spoke one Wizard as a group gathered around him, and went to capture Sirius. They could not move for long, however, as they soon realized that their shoes and feet were stuck in ice.

"Sirius Black is an Arendale's Ambassador. If you have problems with this, I suggest you tell your Minister of Magic this to his face, and I would be glad to show that no one should mess around with the Snow Queen," smiled Elsa as she moved her hand, and instantly thawed the ice.

"No, the Snow Queen! Run," Elsa shook her head as the thugs run away.

"It's time Harry," spoke Elsa as she approached the group. She saw that the two people hugged Sirius before leaving him. Sirius nodded; he then apparated away from the platform.

"Is this method of transportation dangerous? There are no trains in Arendale, so I am unsure about the safety and efficiency of these trains," spoke Elsa

"Don't worry Snowy, the Hogwarts Express is safe," spoke Tonks as the three people climbed on board.

"Snowy? Shut up Nymphy," spoke Elsa as she made a frozen ice barrier between her and Tonks.

"Fine, I will go and seat with the Prefects. But this is not over! We will have a wizard duel with out any ice powers," shouted Tonks as she left.

Elsa sighed. She knew she also was a bit childish, but the Queen did not appreciate anyone calling her nicknames. Only her relatives could. "I am sorry Harry, but this Tonks is so immature. She even made me loose my cool there," spoke Elsa as the two cousins laughed at the pun.

The two wizards soon arrived to one compartment, where quite a few people already sat. Elsa saw that Anna was talking about something with Hermione. She also noticed some girl with blonde hair reading some magazine, and a boy who held a toad.

"Elsa!" screamed Anna with joy as she ran towards her sister and put her in a bear hug.

"Anna, I am fine," spoke Elsa as she lightly pushed her sister away.

"Where is Tonks?" asked Hermione.

"She and I had a small disagreement. I think she went to Prefects Compartment," spoke Elsa.

'Oh no. I am so sorry Harry, but I have to go check how that compartment as well. I am Gryffindor's Prefect," spoke Hermione as she left the room.

"Who is the male Prefect?" asked Elsa

"I don't know. Harry, have you received a letter from Hogwarts?" Harry shook his head.

Hermione looked at Harry and then left the room.

"Elsa, Anna, this is Neville, he is also a Gryffindor," spoke Harry as Neville put his toad on the seat.

"Neville Longbottom," spoke Neville shyly," Queen Elsa, could you please not freeze Trevor?"

"Why would I do that?" wondered Elsa, "Don't worry Neville, I can fully control my powers, and I only use them to defend myself of my family and friends. I don't use my ice magic to hurt others,"

Luna put her magazine on her legs, and looked at Elsa, "Are you related to Winter Spirits? I heard one of them, Jack Frost had quite impressive ice powers," spoke the girl. Elsa did not know what to say.

"Nope, no Spirits. Only humans, although we had some Wizard ancestor centuries ago," spoke Anna

"My name is Luna Lovegood," spoke the girl quietly as she took her magazine and began reading it again.

A few hours passed. Luna still was reading her magazine, while the rest of the group fell asleep, with only Elsa looking at the window. Suddenly, the young Queen smelled a familiar scent that always made her happy.

"Do you want to build a snowman," Elsa heard her sister speak in her dream.

"Anna, wake up, wake up," spoke Elsa quietly, not wanting to disturb the others, although Harry also woke up.

"What is it Elsa? I was building a," spoke Anna, "What is that smell?"

The two sisters looked at each other. "Chocolate," smiled the royal sisters as they saw a food trolley.

"Would you like anything?" asked the Witch, as the two sisters looked at all the sweet things on the trolley. Anna began salivating a bit.

"Oh common Anna," spoke Elsa although she too was eager to eat some delicious chocolate.

"We will take everything," spoke Harry as he gave the money to the Witch who left.

"Harry, you should not have," spoke Elsa as Anna was still looking at her cousin in shock. She jumped at Harry and hugged him, quickly waking up Neville.

Anna then stood up, took first things she saw, and ate the chocolate bar. "Yum," spoke Anna as she then tried to grab another one, but Elsa was faster.

"Oh no, you don't," spoke Elsa as she grabbed the item, and opened it. The item in question though, however, was a chocolate frog, and when Elsa opened it, she saw that the chocolate frog jumped out of the bag and escaped the compartment.

"Aww. Don't worry Elsa, you will have better luck next time,"

"Elsa, what card did you get? Ron told me that one can make a collection of chocolate frog cards," spoke Harry as Anna put her hand in the bag, and quickly looked at the picture. She then instantly froze in her seat.

"Anna, is something wrong?" asked Elsa as Luna looked at the card and read the name.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale," spoke Luna

"Give me that," spoke Elsa as she took the card and stared at it with shock. A rather accurate picture of her was staring at her, before the image disappeared.

"Where did the image go?" asked Elsa

"Queen Elsa, the images sometimes leave the picture, but will later return. The other side of each card also gives some brief summary about the Witch or Wizard," spoke Neville as Elsa turned the card around.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale was born with an extremely rare ice elemental abilities. Unable to control her powers in her childhood, through love for her sister she learned to fully control her ice magic wandlessly and wordlessly, becoming one of the most powerful Witches of the modern era," read Elsa

"Elsa, wow, I mean wow, I did not know that you are even present on collectable cards," spoke Anna

"Neither did I," spoke Elsa, still finding it difficult to believe that she just saw her own card.

"I heard only famous and powerful Wizards and Witches get a card," spoke Harry.

The group continued to eat the chocolate and other sweet things that Harry bought. A few more hours passed, and the group began telling stories. Neville told a lot about his fascination with plants, which Anna found rather boring, but then noticed that Luna listened with some interest. Anna smirked; she would enjoy playing a matchmaker.

"Look who we have here, Potty, Loony, and Squib," spoke a voice as three people opened the compartment's door, and looked inside.

"Go away Malfoy," spoke Harry

"Make me. We take this compartment for us. Move out," spoke Draco as he looked at Harry

"Harry will not do anything. I on the other hand," spoke Elsa as she looked at Draco, "Draco Malfoy, I heard that you are the resident bully at Hogwarts. I can see that you think that you so strong to hide behind two bigger boys, trying to intimidate my cousin. It would be such a pity if one of your organs would become an icicle. I mean, what would your father say? He seems to be quite a traditionalist, and he would be upset if he would not get a grandchild,"

Draco paled as he realized what Elsa said, "Guys run," spoke the Slytherin boy, as Crabbe and Goyle followed him. Elsa closed the door, and sat on her seat.

The whole compartment erupted in laughter, even Neville and Luna, who were always quite shy. "Get this, wait till my father hears about this," spoke Anna as the group laughed again.

"Elsa, you did not seriously intended to do what you implied?" asked Harry

"Of course not, but this Draco boy does not need to know that," smirked Elsa

"Oh, you are so devious Elsa," spoke Anna as she hugged her sister.

Elsa than looked at both Neville and Luna, "Before we arrive, I need to speak with you two. I can see that this boy bullied you, and it is probable that there are others who would be like him. If anyone ever insults or hurts you, please tell Harry, Anna or me, and I will handle the situation. I don't want to see anyone being hurt by bullies," spoke Elsa as Neville and Luna nodded but did not say anything.

The train arrived a few hours later. Harry, Luna, and Neville already changed in their uniforms. The five people later found a carriage, which brought them to the castle.

A/N: Sorting and new teachers next chapter. Elsa and Anna will also be sorted, but wont become actual students. Suggestions/ guesses where Elsa and Anna would be sorted? I don't plan to sort the snow sisters in the same house.


	8. Sorting and Speeches

Chapter 8

When the carriage arrived, Elsa saw that an elder witch approached the group. "Greetings Queen Elsa, my name is Professor McGonagall. Headmaster requested that you and your sister would go with me, as you two would need to be sorted. You could rejoin your friends later," spoke the Professor.

"Good luck," spoke Harry, as the two Gryffindors, and a Ravenclaw left the royal sisters, who followed McGonagall. They soon arrived in a group of first years, which briefly looked at Elsa and then began staring, which made Elsa uncomfortable.

"Queen Elsa, Princess Anna, you will be sorted first. Please follow me. The rest of you, behave, and I will return shortly," spoke the Professor as she led the two sisters into the Great Hall.

As the doors opened, Elsa saw that it appeared to be snowing in the hall. As the three people entered, the student body and the staff immediately looked at the newcomers. Elsa saw one person she met before at the Professors table, which made her unhappy.

"I would like to make an announcement. This year two lovely ladies from a foreign country of Arendale will be visiting Hogwarts. Since they plan to spend a lot of time in our castle's walls, I decided to sort them as well," spoke Dumbledore as McGonagall walked towards the small stool and lifted a hat.

"Arendale, Anna," spoke the Deputy Headmistress, as Anna looked at Elsa. The older sister nodded, smiled at her sister. Anna than walked towards the stool and sat on it. Professor McGonagall then put the hat on Anna's hand.

"Interesting. Obviously Slytherin and Ravenclaw are not the best places for you to be. You have been very loyal towards your sister, but your actions also showed a lot of bravery," spoke the hat to Anna.

"I would like to be in Harry's house. That way I could help to watch over him," spoke Anna to the hat.

"Hmm. Your loyalty and bravery are present within you in vast amounts, and it would be very hard for me to sort you otherwise, but if you say so," spoke the Hat, "Gryffindor,"

The entire Gryffindor table erupted in cheers as Anna smiled and journeyed towards the red and golden table and sat on Harry's left. "Welcome to the house of brave and noble," spoke someone at the table as Anna smiled.

"Arendale, Elsa, the Snow Queen," spoke McGonagall as the entire hall went silent. Unlike Anna, Elsa walked towards the hat much slower, with grace and elegance. She knew she was currently wearing traditional clothing.

Elsa closed her eyes, and quickly turned her dress into ice, right before she approached the stool and sat on it.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, Snow Queen. I can see great intellect hidden behind your beauty. Since that accident you always were quite ambitious, wanting to control your power, but your ambitions were always about wanting to control your power so that you could be with Anna, which is not really the ambition the Slytherin praised. You are very loyal person, and also brave. You were a small girl, who was brave enough to separate yourself from your sister, and then going into self exile so that you would not hurt anyone," spoke the Hat.

Elsa was silent. "Beyond all your struggles, you always have been an intelligent and curious lady, who always was eager to learn. Let see, yes, I think it would be quite appropriate," spoke the Hat

"Ravenclaw," At first the hall went silent, as the people could not believe that someone as powerful and noble as Elsa would get into any other house besides Gryffindor. Elsa saw that both Gryffindor and Hufflepuff houses quickly got sad, while the Ravenclaw house cheered wildly.

Elsa figured that the Ravenclaw house was the house of smart and creative people, not necessarily powerful Witches and Wizards, a quality which both Slytherin and Gryffindor praised, and which was one that most magical people admired. So it was understandable that Queen Elsa of Arendale, the Snow Queen got sorted into the house of smart people.

Elsa slowly took of her hat and gave it to McGonagall before walking towards her house. Elsa saw a friend she made on the train, and sat next to Luna. Elsa felt that the girl was quite shy and that people probably bullied her a lot, and the Queen felt instant protectiveness over the younger girl. Elsa knew that Anna could handle herself well in a non-duel interaction at school, but the three Hogwarts students she was in the compartment with probably needed some support. And Elsa would do so.

McGonagall brought the first years, which all now lined up, and were ready to get sorted. The Hat sat on the stool and then began its yearly song. This time, Elsa's eyes almost climbed out of their orbits.

"Let it go, let it go," sang the hat as Elsa froze in her seat while the hat song her song. Elsa's face reddened.

"Queen Elsa, are you alright? It seems that Crumple Horned Snorkacks is bothering you," spoke Luna as Elsa was unsure what to say. The girl had vivid imagination, but she seemed to be genuinely nice and kind.

"I am fine. The song, it's just the one I sang when the Big Freeze occurred. I knew the hat would sing a song, but I could not imagine it would sing my song," spoke Elsa

"What about you Luna, are you alright?" asked Elsa as McGonagall brought the actual sorting ceremony, and the first years began to move towards the tables.

"Queen Elsa, it is a pleasure to meet you. Please ignore this Loony, as she always says some nonsense. I could help you to be your guide in showing the castle," spoke Marietta as she looked at Elsa.

"I don't need your help," spoke Elsa as she lightly waved her hand.

"Cold!" spoke Marietta as she lost interest in Elsa and tried to break of ice that somehow appeared on her robes. Elsa chuckled.

When the sorting ended, Professor Dumbledore began to speak again. He briefly gave a speech about their former Care for Magical Creatures Professor returning, as well as stating that Umbridge would now be their new Defense against Dark Arts Professor.

"This woman," spoke Harry angrily as Anna looked at him.

"Don't worry Harry, Elsa and I will help you. We are family, and family helps one another," spoke Anna as she hugged her cousin.

"Thank you Anna," spoke Harry as he then saw his two best friends and began talking to them.

"Excuse me, are you related by any chance to the Weasleys?" asked someone at the table. Hermione heard that and face palmed. Ron seemed to like Anna and now thought that she was his distant cousin. The twins also seemed to like her, and Anna soon found it amusing that she quickly became a role model for a few Weasleys.

She began her speech how it was important for Witches and Wizards to learn magic, and old traditions. She went on to say that Ministry was very concerned with what the students were learning, and she wanted everyone to follow old traditions. "And lastly, don't believe everything some crazy students would say," spoke the woman as the air in the room immediately became much colder, but soon warmed up. People politely clapped, but the three royals could see that not many people were excited to have her as their Professor.

"Thank you Professor Umbridge for your welcome speech," spoke Dumbledore as he rose again, "I would like to make another announcement. As you all know by now, Queen Elsa and Princess Anna of Arendale will be staying with us this year. They will be both House Sisters to their respective houses, and you all are welcome to ask them for advice,"

Elsa looked at the Headmaster, observing what he had to say. "Princess Anna of Arendale will not be taking any classes. She will have the same level of authority as the House Prefects get, with all privileges that follow," spoke Dumbledore.

"Yes," spoke Anna as she then looked at Malfoy and showed him a finger. The Princess knew by then that Harry did not become a Prefect, as Ron proudly wore a badge himself. Sadly, Malfoy also was a Prefect.

"I agree. This means war," smiled Ron as he and Anna hit each other's hand in the air.

"Great, and I thought that Princess Anna was a mature young lady," spoke Hermione quietly, but Anna noticed that.

"Don't worry Hermione, I will take my role seriously. I will be very fair to the three houses, but since Snape the Bat is unfair to anyone not in his house, wait until I get to the snake pit," smiled Anna

"I like her," grinned Ginny as now all the Weasleys present at the table were in high opinion of Anna.

"And Hermione, I know it is much to ask, but if you let it go to some Fred and George's pranks once in a while, I would not suggest to Elsa to revoke your privileges of using magic in our castle," grinned Anna as the twins hugged Anna. Everyone around Harry and Anna knew that Hermione would not let her privileges go.

Professor Dumbledore spoke again, "I see that some of our students had interesting reaction to the former assignment. But I digress. Now though, I would like to continue about another major announcement," spoke the Headmaster.

"Queen Elsa of Arendale, or as many people know the Snow Queen will also not take any classes, although she will be allowed to attend any she would express interest in. She would be also privately trained under some very competent Witches and Wizards," Dumbledore briefly paused.

"Queen Elsa is also a very thoughtful woman. Queen Elsa is now granted the same level of authority, as any Professor would have in this castle. While Her Majesty won't teach anything, you are all welcome to talk to her and get advice. Queen Elsa also can overrule any decision by any Prefect or even Head Boy and Girl, although if she would have any concerns about any of our Professors she would need to bring these concerns to me. I am certain that Queen Elsa would not abuse her privileges," spoke Dumbledore, "Queen Elsa, if you wish, you could say a few words,"

Elsa gently stood up from her chair and left the Ravenclaw table before approaching Dumbledore. "Hem hem," heard Elsa as Umbridge looked at her.

"Headmaster, are you sure that letting this woman have this much power is wise? I mean, I don't think the Ministry would be very happy to hear about this," spoke Umbridge

"Professor Umbridge, Queen Elsa has the same level of authority as any Professor here has, and she would not present any problem towards any Professor. Is that right, Queen Elsa?" asked Dumbledore, as he returned to his seat.

"I don't intend to abuse the authority you gave me," Elsa then turned to face the student body, "I am not just a Snow Queen, a powerful Witch who has full and complete control over the ice magic. I am also an actual Queen, and the people of Arendale think of me as just and fair,"

Elsa paused, "But let this be a warning to anyone who wishes to bully or intimidate others. I heard many stories of how crazy this school can get sometimes, and let me assure everyone that I will absolutely not tolerate anyone who wishes or actually harms another," spoke Elsa as ice appeared on all the walls.

"Know this. I don't need a wand to make sure no one harms others. And while some stupid people say, including some in your own Ministry, what Harry experiences this summer was horrible. And he is not a liar," spoke Elsa as she stood firmer on the floor.

"Lastly, while I would tolerate some bickering and pranking between the students, as you all are still quite young, anyone, and I literally mean anyone who actually physically harms my cousin Harry of Arendale will have to face me," spoke Elsa as the entire room was instantly frozen, before it quickly thawed. Elsa then went to sit at her table, as she wanted to make sure that nobody would bother Luna. Anna could help Harry and Neville, besides the Gryffindors overall seemed quite fond of Harry, but Elsa did not know much about the house of ravens and eagles.

A/N: Elsa/Snape and Elsa/Umbridge interactions would soon become very funny. I intend Elsa to have great respect for other Professors, mainly McGonagall.

I was also thinking that some students might also get some control over an element, although not to the same extent as Elsa, but more minor wandless control. Harry obviously is the first choice here, but who else would you like to see develop some limited control over an element? And which element should they be able to control? Suggestions appreciated. I don't think of giving elemental magic to everyone, probably to 4-7 people at max.


End file.
